


Remember Me

by Moit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-12
Updated: 2006-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of people have gathered on the Quidditch Pitch to honor those that died in the war. NO SPOILERS. Written Pre- OOtP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written pre-OOtP. It's short, but I've been told it's quite the tear-jerker.

A circle of people stood on the Quidditch pitch. Each person held a candle in remembrance of a loved one they lost in the war as tears streaked down their cheeks. It had only been three days since Voldemort was defeated. The fear was gone, but the memory remained. Too many young lives had been taken. Some of them were fresh out of Hogwarts. It didn't seem fair that those so full of life had been robbed of it.

Minerva McGonagall stood in the centre of the circle. She was perhaps the most affected. Professor Dumbledore was also killed. He had been defending his school and his honour to the minute of his death. He had also been protecting Harry. Despite his best efforts, the old wizard just wasn't strong enough to dodge the heaviest of Voldemort's curses. This left McGonagall as the new Headmistress. She wasn't sure if she could handle it. She looked around the large group of people. It was going to be difficult, but it had to be done.

"My dear friends," She began, as she looked up at the crowd. McGonagall wasn't sure if she could finish the sentence. The Weasleys stood in front of her, a broken, yet proud family.

Mrs. Weasley clutched a photo of her lost children in one hand, a candle in the other. The now oldest brother, Charlie, stood strong and tall next to her. In his right hand, he held a photo of his older brother Bill. Charlie tried his hardest not to cry, though his eyes were red and puffy. The family had lost their oldest brother and he wouldn't be replaced. Bill's beloved dragon tooth earring was hanging on a black cord around Charlie's neck. It was given to Molly, but she gave it to Charlie, knowing he would appreciate the pendant more. Bill was killed while still in Egypt. He had been on his way home to England when a last-minute mission held him back. A misplaced spell sent the oldest Weasley boy barrelling into an ancient cave that caused an instant avalanche. His family was told he died on impact. Thankfully, he did not suffer.

Percy held onto Ginny's hand tightly next to Charlie.

The empty void between Charlie and Percy was the place the twins should have been standing. Fred died protecting his only sister. The Death Eaters had the two of them surrounded and Fred knew he had to take the fall. His death would have been in vain, had it not been for his twin, George, coming to Ginny's rescue after Fred had already passed.

Ginny tried to hold her sobs in, but the tears came in a never-ending flow. In Percy's right hand, he held a photo of Ron. The youngest son had also been killed at the innocent age of seventeen. He fool heartedly ran into a group of Death Eaters, ever the Gryffindor. Ron didn't even have a chance to raise his wand before he was hit with the curse from four different directions.

Standing, as if on guard, behind the family, was Arthur Weasley. He was the only one not crying, yet he felt as robbed as his whole family. He had lost four of his sons.

McGonagall swallowed the lump in her throat. She had to continue.

"We have all suffered a great loss." Her eyes wandered to the group of teachers. Next to Dumbledore, there was only one missing in their ranks. Severus Snape died trying to save two people that meant nothing to him. It was the ultimate self-sacrifice.  
A blazing fire had broken out in the Great Hall. Death Eaters were closing in. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were desperately trying to get all the students out of the castle. However, the Death Eaters just wanted the two men dead. They weren't interested in the children. Sirius & Remus had managed to back themselves into a corner. The Death Eaters closed in even farther. Remus grabbed Sirius' arm for strength.

Four wands rose to cast the impending spell that would kill them. Just as the words were uttered, however, Severus jumped in front of the two men. He received all four of the Avada Kedavras cast. The Potions Master fell to the ground, unmoving. His death was in vain, though. There just wasn't enough time. The Death Eaters merely repeated their horrid curse. Without so much as a second glance, the head of Slytherin house, and the last of the true Marauders fell to their deaths.

McGonagall finally allowed herself a few tears when her eyes fell on Hermione. The poor girl was a wretched sight. She looked as though she hadn't slept in days, although she probably hadn't. She stood with her head leaning on the shoulder of her only friend left in the world. In each of his hands, Draco held a candle. One was the palest blue, for his parents.

Lucius had decided to fight for the Light. He never really was an evil man. As he was taking Narcissa into hiding, they were ambushed. Voldemort himself quickly ended the lives of Draco's parents. When the news got to Draco, he was curled in a lover's embrace. He had not been expecting anything. The Slytherin was lost in a world of ecstasy with his only true love.

McGonagall chocked back a sob when her eyes came to rest on the memorial in the centre of the Pitch.

"This is a time we must draw strength from each other. Though our hero is gone, we must not forget what he left us with." Draco stood strong and silent. Silver tears cursed down his cheeks. Draco lost more than a hero. He lost a friend, a lover. "Harry James Potter will be remembered."

Draco's reserve broke. He dropped his candles in the grass and buried his face in Hermione's shoulder. In the centre of the circle was a beautiful picture of Harry. His broomstick was placed carefully upon the flowers surrounding his photo.

"I'll never forget you," Draco whispered softly over Hermione's shoulder.


End file.
